Gracias
by Mizuru Temari
Summary: lo q la muerte de Asuma conllevó para el joven Nara, a veces n l dolor s encuentra un nuevo Sol


_**Gracias**_

El funeral de Asuma había terminado, todos parecían compungidos por su perdida, Kurenai estaba acompañada por Kakashi y Gai quienes trataban de consolarla sin demasiado éxito. Algunos aliados o conocidos habían acudido al funeral aunque fuese sólo por apoyarnos en esos momentos de dolor.

Cuando todos ya se habían ido, me dirigí a casa tras una última despedida a mi sensei. Una vez en casa lo que menos me apetecía era entrar, pero tantos recuerdos invadían mi mente, mis partidas al gô o al shôgi en el porche, tantas tardes con él habían pasado de aquella.. fui un estúpido, creía que aquello no desaparecería y pasaba el tiempo con él tan estúpidamente.

Mientras empezaba a imitar a mi maestro, fumando ese asqueroso tabaco con el arma al lado, mi madre me abisó que habían venido a verme, a pesar de mi negativa mi padre, que debía ya de llevar un buen rato tras de mí, me obligó drásticamente a asomarme a la puerta aunque fuese para mandar a paseo a la visita.

Mendokusai, ¿acaso no entendían que no quería saber de nadie? de todas formas fui hacia la entrada, suponía que quizás sería Chôji para que fuese con él a comer, o Naruto con sus tonterías, cualquier otra persona menos a la que me hayé. Una Temari con un kimono completamente negro y el pelo suelto con la bandana de su villa ocultándole la frente, con el rostro algo ensombrecido esperaba con su abanico a la espalda pacientemente en la puerta, por el gesto que hizó cuando me oyó entrar a la estancia de la entrada me dio a entender que no pensaba que saliese.

No deseo ver a nadie, vete por favor Temari

No te obligo a verme "genio", me pasé para ver si estabas lloriqueando como la última vez

Pues ya ves, no lo estoy haciendo, vete por favor

Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso, necesito que me lleves a un lugar y vas a venir tanto si quieres como si no

Tsk, Mendokusai... (calzándome sin mirarla) ¿A dónde?

La piedra de los héroes

Problemática, eso es lo que era esa mujer, no deseaba estar con nadie, ni ver a nadie y ella me hacía salir de casa para ver la estúpida piedra, Mendokusai, no entiendo que quiere hacer allí.

¿Por qué tengo que llevarte yo precisamente?

Por que no es bueno que estes encerrado en casa todo el día y seguro que es lo que pensabas hacer

Mierda, esa estúpida me conocía mejor de lo que me podría imaginar,

pocas veces hemos estado juntos, muchísimas menos hemos trabajado juntos y sin embargo sabía mi estado de ánimo en cualquier momento.

Cuando llegamos ella se apoyo en un tronco y dejó su abanico apoyado contra el mismo, me quedé observándola y ella como respuesta me indicó la piedra, leí los nombres y descubrí el nombre de Asuma grabado con la especial caligrafía de la kunoichi. Me giré a mirarla y la descubrí sentada entre las raíces mirando el cielo. ¿Cómo podía saber el modo de que mi corazón se calmase? Me dirigí hacia donde estaba y me senté a su lado mirando al suelo, estaba volviendo a tener ganas de llorar, no quería llorar delante de ella.

Te sentirás mejor si lo haces Shikamaru

Su mano había cogido la mía entre lazando nuestros dedos, el calor de su peil me llenó de paz y aferrando mi mano con la suya terminé llorando. Ella no dijo nada, siemplemente aferraba a su vez mi mano, el silencio nos rodeaba cubriendo cualquier posible sonido.

Shikamaru, Asuma me pidió que te entregase algo y Kurenai me ha dado permiso para que lo haga

Bien.. (las lágrimas habían cesado y mi rostro mostraba tranquilidad, ella sacó un pequeño paquete y me lo entregó) Hace unas semanas que lo recibí junto a una carta de Asuma, me pedía que te vigilase y comprobase tus mejoras, que siempre que pudiese te retase al gô y al Shôgi, pero, debías llevar esto.. (abrió el paquete y dejó a la vista una bandana de la Hoja, antes de que reaccionase ella me despojó de mi bandana y sujeto la que ahora me entregaba en el lugar de la otra)

Temari... arigato... (sabía que aquella bandana era la que siempre llevó Asuma, de nuevo las ganas de llorar su pérdida, de nuevo la sensación de soledad)

Si necesitas cualquier cosa cuenta conmigo Shikamaru, no sólo porque Asuma me lo pidiese.. (acariciándome ligeramente el rostro con el dorso de la mano) Voy a permanecer en Konoha como protección en las misiones de Naruto, llamame (levantándose y mirándome con aquella sonrisa que sólo vislumbre una vez, aquella sonrisa que eclipsaba al Sol)

¿Por qué te molestas tanto? (levantándome y mirándola fijamente a los ojos)

Konoha y Sunagakure son aliadas, Konoha no puede perder a un estratega como tú y... bueno, no puedo soportar verte así (apartando ligeramente la mirada)

Temari.. (tomándola con delicadeza del mentón acerqué mis labios a los suyos y la besé)

En aquel mismo instante todo me pareció algo menos cruel, con auqel beso hice una promesa, protegería todo aquello por lo que Asuma se sacrificó y regresar con vida para ver mi propio Sol y mi punto de tranquilidad.

Cuando nos separamos ella me miró algo sonrojada y con una ligera sonrisa me llamó "Genio", no soy ni mucho menos un genio, sólo un hombre que encontró el ''Por Qué'' de las cosas.

Gracias Temari...


End file.
